


A Kryptonian Christmas: On Earth

by allforconniebonacieux



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Supergirl Secret Santa 2017My prompt was: Stronger together, Kryptonian Christmas-like tradition/holiday.Cat and Kara are spending their first Christmas together as a couple, and Cat just wants to make sure Kara doesn't feel left out in celebrations.





	A Kryptonian Christmas: On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamiWave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/gifts).



> Hope you like it! It took me a while to finish (I actually only uploaded the absolute final version at nearly midnight Christmas Eve!), but I think I managed to fulfill the prompt nicely. Happy Christmas!

It was a week before Christmas when Cat lifted her head up from her seventh re-read of the better Clinton’s latest book, and began to stare at Kara with an inscrutable gaze. It was not unlike what she had given Kara in the early days of Supergirl, whenever she was handed an acceptably hot latte, or when Kara suggested something that was so completely not what “average” Kara Danvers had any business knowing, it was impossible to remember as anything other than a pitiful attempt at hiding her identity. 

 

Frankly, it was kind of a scary turn on, at least in Kara’s mind. And, she admitted, would probably be very attractive to a lot of other people, if they ever got to be on the receiving end. She was pretty sure there was a thread on an old Cat Grant forum she’d followed back when she’d finally settled into Midvale life and discovered the joys of daytime TV, that had been devoted to fairly decent quality stills of Cat staring down guests on her talk show. Kara hadn’t got too far into it before Alex had slammed the laptop lid and told her that if she was going to any deeper she would not use Alex’s computer to find her porn. Kara, in her remaining innocence and naivety had asked Eliza what porn was. And then both of them were given “The Talk” as Alex had protested being given for apparently the third time.

 

Shaking herself out of the good ol’ days reminiscing, Kara saw Cat was still looking at her with the very specific expression. Seeing she was caught, Cat smiled at Kara, a soft look that was still new enough to thrill Kara whenever she saw it. No, scratch that. She would _never_ get used to it. 

 

“Did you have any sort of festival like Christmas on Krypton?” Cat was gentle, one of the few who would mention Krypton and not tiptoe around it in her presence. Just another reason Kara loved her. Not that she had told her as much, but Kara liked to imagine it came across, especially to Cat’s perceptive eyes.

 

“We had something similar. It had the same kind of feel as the way people celebrate Christmas now- family gathering together, exchanging tokens, things like that. The best part was always the end of the night.” Kara explained, a wistful note in her voice, “Everyone gathered together and we told stories. The stories of Rao, stories from other planets, things that had happened to us. Anything. We’d talk and listen, and keep talking until sunrise.” She stopped for a moment, breathed a deep breath.

 

“Then we’d pray to Rao. Even though a lot of people stopped being as devout, it was one of those traditions that was just...too special. You’d ask for a blessing for your family, for them to be safe and protected.” She was quiet for a minute. “Thinking about it, the reason my parents were so adamant we always did it, it was probably because they didn’t know if it would be our last time doing it.”

They sat in silence in for a while, Kara moving from the end of the couch to curl into Cat’s side, accepting the warming embrace. Cat stroked her hair, staying quiet as the alien remembered the world she had lost. 

 

“Why did you ask?” Kara couldn’t help but ask. Cat, for the same reasons she wouldn't dance about the topic of Krypton, would also never ask unless there was a reason. She wasn’t one to stir up the past just for the fun of it, not while knowing how painful it could be for Kara to discuss it.

 

Cat’s hand in her hair stilled for a moment as she thought about what to say. “Well, I know you celebrate Christmas, and the Danvers also do Hanukkah, and you always make sure that during Ramadan I send everyone home on time, or before sunset at least.” She didn't say that she never needed the prompting but allowed Kara to fuss over her strict schedules, knowing that her former assistant enjoyed caring for the others in the office, and had a fantastic memory for remembering birthdays as well. 

 

“With this being our first Christmas together, I want to make sure I’m not just pushing ahead with what I want and my traditions. I’m not the best with relationships Kara, each of my marriages ended with my husband telling me that for someone who spends their life sharing news with the world, I am awful at sharing my personal life.” 

 

They both knew that was true. The way Adam was kept hidden, only found through discarded letters, the mysterious dive that was silent on Cat’s end despite Kara’s updates on her articles, the state of CatCo under James, how Supergirl seemed to be getting on. It was only broken when Kara, in her increasingly futile attempts to spur a response, using the messages in a manner more akin to a diary, told Cat about the strange almost _alien_ man she’d been trying to help who’d kissed her after he’d taken ill with some sort of terminal virus that was apparently misdiagnosed as he was still alive and getting increasingly controlling and jealous while denying he had any interest in her.

 

No sooner was the text sent than her phone was ringing and Cat was berating her down the phone line, telling her to get her head out of the perpetual silver lined cloud she was in and act like an actual adult faced with harassment. Did she want him to kiss her in that moment? Did she even want to kiss him at all? No? Then grow the fuck up Kara or she’d lose correct name privileges. Strangely, that had been the slap to the face Kara had needed, the wake up call she’d ignored needing, electing to ignore the futility of making the Daxamite a hero like her in order to have something to fill the void her life suddenly had. Alex was finally living the life she’d not had to give Kara safety, Cat was gone, James and Winn were being secretive and at times downright condescending, putting down Supergirl to favour the vigilante that James had such an interest in.

No, that call from Cat had somehow aligned every moment from the six months previous in to an order that had the perfect perspective. So had Cat’s declaration she and Carter would be returning to National City so Carter could catch up with some of his friends and Cat could check up on CatCo (the ‘and you’ was implied in the slightest hitch of Cat’s breath before she moved on to asking- not telling- Kara to not tell James that Cat would drop by). 

 

Cat’s return to CatCo had been a sight to see, Kara finding a way to be on the main floor when she strode confidently out of the elevator, past the bullpen as the stream of people, who’d seen Kara’s building excitement and followed, fall silent and parted like the Red Sea as she went straight into James’- Cat’s- office, interrupting a meeting with several department heads who were lounging on the couches, laughing as they discussed something that was very clearly not the news. At the sight of her, each of them had sprung up, James included, and they had quickly marched out at only the smallest inclination of Cat’s head, only James remaining. 

 

Whatever Cat said to him was quiet, and Kara gave them the courtesy of not listening in, but whatever Cat had said struck a chord with James as he was pensive for the rest of the day, staying in the comfort of his old office as Cat ‘checked over’ some of the things James had handled in her absence, noting that the paperwork she had done had been a slog even with her years of training herself to run a media empire- and James, while a journalist, had not really been given the proper training, her sudden departure forcing him into a role he had observed peripherally until then. 

 

The next day James made the announcement he was briefly stepping down and Cat was coming back for a short time, where she would partially run CatCo but also use the time to give him more training than she had previously given him. He would first be taking some time off to gather his thoughts about his position at CatCo- which Kara later found out was code for “I’m going to run about in my Guardian suit for a week until I understand for myself what Kara went through last year about not overexerting yourself with super-only activities and take a lesson in humility with a side of humble pie.”

 

His remaining time off was spent in the DEO medbay and training rooms, where Alex was unforgiving in teaching him about not being “a selfish idiot who thinks being a vigilante on a moped will be safer than being a vigilante on a moped-with actual backup”. Kara was recording the sessions on her phone, “for posterity” she’d explained, waving a hand as her thumb on the other practically flew across the screen, clearly sending it as James lay on the mats, sweating and gasping for air, as Alex told him to stand up and get over it because if he can’t do that in workout gear why can he in a metal supersuit? Alex found an expensive bottle of scotch from an anonymous source the next evening. After testing it to make sure it wasn’t poisoned, she sent Kara a text, telling her to thank her girlfriend when she surfaced from wherever they were hiding, and also to use protection. 

 

A photo of Cat snuggled into a blanket watching Carter hover over a Settlers of Catan board, her face soft and open as she looked at her son prompted a quick apology text, but the next message she received from Kara, a photo the next morning of a just woken and smug Cat very obviously naked wrapped only in a bed sheet brought about a retraction of Alex’s apology and Kara banned from picking the food for the next three sister nights- not that Alex stuck to that.

 

Back in the present Kara stirred out of the comfortable position they were in and stood up, offering Cat her hand. 

“I know another tradition we had.” She grinned at Cat, who raised an eyebrow as she set her book down and took the offered hand. 

“Oh?” 

“Dancing.” Kara practically bounced with excitement, pulling Cat to her feet. “We had music, recordings of the old hymns, that we’d play, but usually we’d play them through once and then move onto the fun stuff, pieces my dad had heard on his business trips. He usually bought at least one piece that would annoy my mother, a few for me and then he’d give Jor-El, Clark’s dad, and Astra the weirdest ones he could find. It would be all this...noise, not like the things me and my mom would get. I think the closest thing to it on Earth would be pan-pipes mixed with heavy metal. Astra also liked this sort of rock style stuff. When Alex had her punk phase, it helped me remember her a bit more, imagining how how she would get along with Alex- it’s weird how right I was about them, right?” Cat nodded, smiling as their gentle shuffling to silent music carried them around the living room, neither one really noticing the absence, both lost in Kara’s memories. 

 

“I really liked the ones from the further reaches, the trips where even with our high tech space travel, he could be gone for weeks. Whenever he was away for that long, when he came back, he would lie down with me on the floor, my solar-projector would make the ceiling look the sky of wherever he’d been, and we'd listen to I guess album length recordings, or whole concerts, and I remember laying there and trying to hear as much as I could.” Kara chuckled, extending an arm to twirl Cat, the action almost unconscious as Cat instinctively moved in time. “My mom would sometimes join us and we'd all lie there, the noble house of El, just on the floor listening to the alien equivalent of Britney Spears.” 

 

Cat rolled her eyes good naturedly as she stepped closer to Kara’s body, their steps slowing until they were swaying in place, Cat's head tucked into Kara’s chest, eyes shut. They stayed there, lost in the moment, neither one keeping track of time.

 

“Thank you” Cat whispered into her shirt, “For telling me, about Krypton.” Kara, who was resting her chin on Cat's head, smiled, hiding it in her hair as she pressed a kiss to Cat's head.

 

“It's no problem Cat, it's kind of fun, remembering all this- and I guess that was the point of the whole tradition.” Cat hummed and they fall into silence again. Cat thought about everything that Kara had said, her busy journalist's brain thinking about how she could try and bring Krypton to National City. She had most of her plan figured out when Cat saw the clock, and pulled back, a familiar, heated look on her face.

 

“Come on Kara, I feel rather like unwrapping a present early this year.” Kara grinned, her face flushing as she let Cat pull her down the hall to the bedroom.

 

 

That year in the Grant-Danvers household, after presents were unwrapped, jumpers of questionable beauty were donned and a meal of gust busting proportions (thanks to the alien metabolism of the several family members- and Carter) was consumed, the family- made up of the Grant duo, the Danvers sisters and Eliza, Winn, James, J’onn and M’gann, as well as the surprise arrival of Lucy, Susan and- very surprisingly- Astra. 

 

Kara had opened the door, fallen silent, then launched herself super-speed at the figure on the other side of the door, who caught her and held her tight in a hug, as she strolled into the apartment, carrying her grown niece as if she hadn't just appeared back from the dead. Behind the hugging (and crying) couple, Alex raised her eyebrows and glass at Cat, who shrugged and raised her own in response, both hiding a smile in their wine glass.

 

The two Kryptonians eventually separated, though they stayed close together all evening- meaning they were also surrounded by Cat, Alex, Lucy and Susan, the latter three of which all found a way to be in contact with each other at all times. Eventually, as the party mood wound down and the fireplace was lit, everyone made their way to the assortment of chairs and beanbags (Carter, Kara and Winn bagged these immediately- pun absolutely intended- until later on in the evening when Cat patted the arm of her chair and stood up so Kara could take her space and she could sit curled in Kara’s lap- there were some perks to dating a superhero with arms of steel and Cat wouldn't miss the opportunity to take advantage of Kara’s particular skill at cuddling). After everyone found a place to sit, Astra nodded at Kara with a small smile, leaning back into Lucy's arm, and after the doing the same with Cat, Kara took a breath and began;

 

“Long ago on the planet Krypton, under the rays of Rao…”


End file.
